


Just warm up, my dear.

by BakaLuChuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Yakushi Kabuto, Lots of tongue, M/M, Mild foreplay, OroKabu, Orochimaru - Freeform, Orochimaru fucks Kabuto with his tongue, Orphanage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Naruto Shippuden, Post War OroKabu, Rimming, That’s it really, Top Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto - Freeform, slight bulge, tongue fuck, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaLuChuu/pseuds/BakaLuChuu
Summary: It’s been ten years, and Orochimaru has decided to visit Kabuto where he now works at the orphanage. No plot. It’s as described in the tags!
Relationships: Orochimaru & Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Just warm up, my dear.

“Kabuto.”

Orochimaru sat at the edge of the bed Kabuto had so generously leant him in his stay at the Konoha orphanage.  
With a single wave of his finger he gestured for his ex-subordinate to come forth. A simple command, his voice soft but held so much authority.

“Orochimaru-sama.” Kabuto answered, eyes locked on his former lord as he approached him with quieted steps. Orochimaru didn’t miss the honorific that must have slipped out by accident. Through his many years of addressing the snake lord as such.

The serpentine eyes held his own gaze, their eye contact ceased until the medical ninja stood before him. 

Orochimaru’s lips curled into a slight grin, barely noticed by Kabuto. His long pale fingers reached up, sliding over his former right hand man’s cheeks.

Kabuto let his eyes fall shut, calming himself with steadied practiced breaths. Despite past events and their ten years apart, he had grown to find such contact comforting , allowing his head to tilt slightly into his former lords palm.

“Kabuto, _kneel.”_ Words low and guttural broke the threatening incoming silence.

“Yes, Orochimaru.” Kabuto was quick with his response, and did as told, eyes level now with the Sannin crotch, to where he now directed his attention. Tonight, their roles were already decided. Not that it was ever different.

A hand carded through his long soft silver locks, until fingers were met with the elastic band and it was pulled out. Orochimaru had always loved Kabuto’s hair, especially as long as it was now. It suited him, framed his face nicely.

Peering up through round glasses, Kabuto awaited instructions. Eager to please his former master.

Orochimaru seemed delighted to see Kabuto’s eagerness. He chuckled in that low rasp of his. “My, my.” He tutted, fingers still twirling the ends of his subordinates hair. “Seems you’re trained well.” The sanin lets his arms rest on either side of the bed now, looking rather expectantly into Kabuto’s similar snake-like eyes.

“Yes, Orochimaru. I’ve had an excellent trainer, after all.” The medical nin didn’t miss the smile that spread across his lords face even through the thick curtain of long black hair. 

“Mm,” His master agreed. “Let’s see how well you remember. Put that pretty little mouth of yours to use, would you?” Though Orochimaru liked sweet talk, he was just as impatient as ever. Kabuto almost wanted to laugh.

He removed his glasses, squinting momentarily as his vision obscured to a blur. Practically blind, he reached forth and began to push open the robe keeping Orochimaru’s porcelain skin out of sight. His body felt cold upon contact, as it always had the years prior.

He shifted forward on his knee’s so his chest was against the edge of the bed, closer to Orochimaru as he settled between his legs. Orochimaru was never hard despite when they felt in the mood, yet seeked pleasure routinely so. It was Kabuto’s job to get things started. 

Orochimaru never looked away for a second, so Kabuto always felt needed. Felt validated to proceed.

He leaned forward, lips meeting with the head of Orochimaru’s soft cock. The first contact always made said cock twitch against his lips, he noted. He heard his former lord’s breath hitch above him, even after the littlest bit of contact. He supposed it’s been a while since the last time they’ve done this. Maybe ... what... oh yeah, ten years. 

Feeling a little more encouraged, Kabuto engulfed the whole of Orochimaru’s cock into his warm mouth, as it wasn’t fully erect, it wasn’t a challenge. For now.  
He let his eyes fall shut as he swirled his tongue skillfully around the head, while pulling back, being sure to suction his lips especially hard before taking it again.

Orochimaru hissed, fingers finding their way back into Kabuto’s hair. It wasn’t long before his cock began to harden. This was always one of the medical nin’s favorite parts. Feeling the mass grow and expand in his mouth. The head of his lords cock now pressed to the roof of his mouth, his lips stretching to accommodate the gradual growth in size as he continued the ministrations. 

Lord Orochimaru had always been enormous and thick in size, Kabuto had to estimate ten inches and a half. 

Drool began to accumulate under Kabuto’s tongue, the cock in his mouth now heavy in his mouth as it was now fully erect. Orochimaru was breathing hard, watching Kabuto with that intense stare. Eyes narrowed and glowing amber. Kabuto nearly shuddered, always affected by his eyes when they bore into him like such.

“Kabuto. Don’t make me wait.” Orochimaru warned, growing impatient again. 

Slowly, but surely, Kabuto began to bob his head up and down the length as far as his mouth allowed him. His lips met the girth just an inch over half way, purposefully avoiding not having to take in the rest to save his jaw the strain, working his hand over what he couldn’t, and he hummed delightfully around the hardness. Kabuto loved sucking cock. This one specifically. Just feeling his lords heavy cock pulsing— how the thick crown brushed the back of his throat— the scent of a man burned into the back of his skull. _God he remembered the first time he got his lips around him, he wanted to suck him for hours._ And despite it being ten years since, this felt so oddly familiar it scared Kabuto slightly. 

Orochimaru bucked his hips, gasping, burrowing his cock an inch or two deeper into his waiting mouth, the bulbous tip brushing the back of Kabuto’s throat. The assault normally would have caused the younger man to gag, or lurch even— but the way his body had changed after infusing some of Orochimaru’s cells caused him to have not much of a gag reflex. 

Kabuto continued to remain calm, then with a chuckle, pulled back with a wet ‘pop’ and proceeded to kiss the head of his cock again, swirling his tongue around it before licking a few times along the slit. Dimly he realized his own cock beginning to harden, tenting up in his black robe. 

“Kabuto-!” This seemed to please Orochimaru, so Kabuto repeated such action once or twice more, before the sanin was pulling his silver hair and forcing him away from his cock with a pleasured hiss.

“Enough. Let us move on.” Orochimaru said, eyes narrowed. He studied Kabuto’s face — still missing those dark doe like eyes just a tad— and the slight trail of drool that stained his chin before Kabuto wiped it with the back of his sleeve. 

Another gesture with his fingers signalled Kabuto to get ready for another command. “Stand, and strip for me.” The sanin spoke loud and clear. Impatience never did him pardon, Kabuto noted. 

“Yes, ...Orochimaru.” Kabuto spoke soft, standing on slightly sore legs . He didn’t bother moving from where he stood, as he reached behind himself to untie the apron, then unbuttoned the neck piece draping his shoulders. He now remained in the long black robe— the nun like attire of the orphanage— and let it fall loose on its own, slipping from his shoulders in a somewhat graceful fashion —Orochimaru rather fancied the show— before it fell to join the other article of clothing pooling at his ankles.

He stood now bare, hair loose and long enough to graze his jutting ribcage, breathtaking and beautiful for his ex-lords eyes to take in. For his lords eyes only. Orochimaru’s scanned him thoroughly, humming as he always did upon seeing his body. The only significant difference being Kabuto’s abdomen, it no longer held that ungodly protruding snake from when he had seen Kabuto in the damp cave all those years ago— when his student stood a vacant shell under the spell of Itachi’s genjutsu. Well, that, and the cracks, but over the years the cracks in his skin have begun to heal over with dedicated treatment, faded away like his persona before and during the war, though his complexion remained as white as snow much like his own. And his eyes—once black and full— still remained a scintillating gold, serpentine like his own, as well. It seemed no amount of medical ninjutsu or healing applied to himself could rid him of these permanent scars. 

Orochimaru’s eyes flick down. 

Perhaps there were more differences than Orochimaru had really accounted for, but that didn’t stop him from loving this boy. 

The sannin also noticed the same evident dips of Kabuto’s rib cage —he still doesn’t eat enough, actually, is he thinner than his time at the hideouts with me?— and the gentle curves of his body, one his hands had missed touching, itching to feel those divots welcome his fingers once again.

“Come, boy.” He eventually said, saving Kabuto from the slowly creeping self consciousness of just having been stared at.

With another step, Kabuto stood between Orochimaru’s legs where he still remained seated. “What shall I do, Orochimaru-sama?” He inquired, reaching simultaneously to retrieve his glasses from beside Orochimaru and adjusts them on his face with a squint. 

He watched curiously as Orochimaru’s tongue peaked from behind his lips, that long developed habit he had of licking his lips when he was thinking something dangerous or tempting.

“Lay down, here,” The sanin eventually said, patting the centre of the bed, “And spread yourself for me.”

Kabuto— despite the light blush dusting his pale cheeks at such a shameless order— was quick to oblige, crawling onto the bed where he adjusted himself atop it, watching Orochimaru turn around and move closer to himself. Honestly, Kabuto wasn’t sure which way his lord meant, but he lay on his back, keeping his neck craned at an angle where he could make out the scientists face. His cock twitched eagerly against his naval at the prospect of being on display for him. Kabuto’s thin legs timidly spread as he reached down, fingers digging into his own flesh and presented himself. Under most circumstances, Kabuto had a little control over the situation. He would usually be riding his master by now— little to no foreplay— but tonight, he wanted nothing more than to obey, to submit to whatever the older snake master had planned. 

Orochimaru was grinning ear to ear . The snake once again made an appreciative sound, loving the younger man’s devote obedience to his every command. He took in the sight of his ex-subordinates tight little hole, hairless and shimmering just like the rest of his body and just how he remembered, and god, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside right away. To feel that sensation he’s discarded for the longest time.

“Good, Kabuto.” Orochimaru reached out, hand tracing over Kabuto’s thigh, caressing the soft skin in a circular motion. “Tell me, have you played with yourself recently?” He asked, the question not completely surprising.

“No...,” Kabuto answers honestly,  
“There’s simply too much work to be done in this orphanage, I haven’t the time.” He states, lips parting slightly after Orochimaru’s hand smoothed over the spanse of his left ass cheek, before that long finger dipped and ran teasingly along his entrance. He could feel the unfamiliar sharp tingle of a long fingernail over the sensitive skin there, briefly wondering how it would feel grazing his insides. It’s been long since his masters fingers have been inside him after all. 

Orochimaru hummed in response after a few moments, loving the way Kabuto’s cock twitched and his hole clenched at the initial contact. “Perfect. That means you’re going to be nice and tight for me tonight.” With that the sanin adjusts so he’s on his stomach, face level with Kabuto’s crotch. Leaving little time to linger, he let his abnormally long tongue roll out from behind his pale lips.

Kabuto lets out a surprised gasp feeling the squish of Orochimaru’s tongue press to his entrance, the warm wet muscle momentarily shocking his body. This was the first bit of pleasure he’s received tonight, and if he remembered correctly his time at the hideouts, it never started with having his ass eaten.

Delighted, Kabuto moans again when Orochimaru applies pressure to his hole, before it flicks up, grazing the underside of his cock before repeating thrice. His eyes close, enjoying the sensation of his lords teasing strokes. He knows if he begs without being told, he won’t get what he wants; so he refrains from speaking, just letting quiet moans part his lips. 

Orochimaru seemed content with teasing his former subordinate for a while, his tongue catching the rim, sometimes pushing in just enough to get the tip inside him before purposefully flicking it away. 

Kabuto was already melting into the mattress at such stimulation with content sighs and hushed moans, eyes shut, hair sprawled, simply basking in what little but somehow intense stimulation he was given. Fuck, he needed it in him so bad. _Needed it, needed it, he-_

There was a particular thrust of Orochimaru’s tongue that wound up delving the wet muscle inside — _finally_ penetrating Kabuto — and his whole body jolted, a surprised cry escaping his throat at the penetration. 

“Ah! O-oh-“ The medical ninja panted, eyes squinting open and he raised his head to look down at Orochimaru, who was smirking up at him with that untelling grin of his. His tongue was long, could expand and retract with his jutsu, which scared Kabuto slightly , but he knows Orochimaru wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. Maybe?... And yet the thought still lingered...

The tongue—now buried inside him— twitched once and then stilled for a while, much to Kabuto’s gradually growing impatience. Orochimaru seemed to be adjusting himself. After another tick, he let his slender hands rest on the younger man’s thighs, pressing them into the mattress further so Kabuto was completely spread for him. Thank the lord this boy was still flexible, he could use that to his advantage tonight. 

With a hum, the Sanin let the slithering appendage draw back an inch of two, before he pushed it back, amber eyes glancing up to meet Kabuto’s, who returned the gaze briefly before his eyes rolled up behind fluttering eyelids, head falling back and lips drawing open in a silent moan. The feeling of his lords tongue finally starting to move inside him made his brain go fuzzy all of a sudden. 

“Yessss, Kabuto...” Orochimaru’s praises,  
his tongue maneuvering another three inches inside this time. Never once did he look away from Kabuto’s face, not as it twisted in utter pleasure, showing Orochimaru’s exactly where he felt good the most. He loved the way he already looked to be falling apart for him.  
And fuck, he was tight. The heat and constriction around his tongue caused Orochimaru to shudder, imagining exactly how Kabuto would feel around his cock. 

That is to say, if he didn’t toy with his prey too much... 

The medic began to tremble, despite Orochimaru still having not moved much, he could tell the Sanin expanded his tongue slightly, having felt fuller than just moments ago. Shit.... shit shit shit.  
“Orochimaru-“ Kabuto’s voice came out quieter than intended, eyes opening once again to take in the sight of the snake master, still stalling between his legs. He knew he was doing this on purpose. He reached up to adjust his glasses — an old habit of his when he either felt conceited or felt frustrated— in this case the latter. He leaned back, head hitting the pillow with a soft thud.

Just as he was about to test the waters and make some snarky remark about how he ‘wouldn’t be in the mood if he was kept waiting’, Orochimaru drew back his tongue completely, before it pushed inside all at once, curling up to press firm against his bundle of nerves, as if perfectly calculated.

Kabuto’s entire body seized at the sudden burst of pleasure, admittedly unprepared for the feeling of Orochimaru’s tongue forcing its way so abruptly, striking his prostate dead on. A strangled cry left his throat, head tilting back further into the pillow just as his body arched. 

Orochimaru seemed pleased with the reaction, humming low in his throat. Where his fingers held the medic’s quivering thighs open, he started letting his nails dig into the flesh, feeling said thighs tense under the threatening punctures. 

The spot that had made Kabuto react so strongly was now relentlessly abused by the tip of the sanin’s tongue. He applied ceaseless pressure to his prostate now, rubbing it head on, relishing in the shrill mantra of whines it draws out of the medic’s throat. 

“O- _ohh!_ Orochi— nn, nhaa, hah-!” Kabuto’s body twisted violently, heels digging into the sheets below to allow him leverage to move against the snake masters tongue. His eyes were squeezed shut, glasses growing crooked on his face as he turns his burning face into the mattress. He makes a whimper when he feels Orochimaru’s grip on his thigh tighten— bordering on painful— denying Kabuto the ability to move his body in time with the strokes of the sanin’s tongue. 

“No-... no- _please—“_ Kabuto tried to move, his hips squirming desperately. He mustered the strength to lift his head, glancing down to look into his ex-masters eyes earnestly, only to find that grin now curled into something sadistic. The medic almost makes a frustrated sound, but it dies in his throat when that tongue inside him presses in deeper, stills— and Kabuto thinks that’s it but no— it’s maneuvering inches more inside of him, forcing its way in and reaching the furthest part of him and ...fuck.

Kabuto’s toes curl, threatening to cramp, lips parting and jaw slack, tears of utter ecstasy pricking his blurry vision— his glasses must have fallen off somewhere amidst his writhing— he could dimly feel his body forcing its self to ease around the slithering appendage, and despite the numbing sensation it brought along with it, his body was sent into temporary overdrive. 

“So- ss—s- _...oooh...,_ it’s—“ Kabuto tries to speak, feeling humiliated with how he sounded in his own ears but he urges himself to continue, fights to keep his eyes open. “D- _deeeep—“_ He gets out on an exhale, eyes rolling back when Orochimaru draws his tongue back again, before pushing it back in an inch deeper than before. 

Kabuto was losing his mind. He could feel him— feel the snakes tongue coating his insides with copious amounts of saliva— feel just how full he was. It was too much, and yet... it was just right. 

Orochimaru’s released his hold on Kabuto’s thighs, and Kabuto hissed trying to keep them spread. “Good, Kabuto. Look at you...” He says huskily, drawing his hands soothingly up the younger man’s sides, feeling the divots of his ribs, before drawing them back down, over the jut of his hips. “Good...” He drawls again, eyes locked now on Kabuto’s dribbling, flushed cock. It leaked steadily on his abdomen, oozing lust, twitching everytime Orochimaru’s tongue twitched or pulsed inside him. His serpentine eyes follow the dollops of precum that leaked from him, before his eyes saw it.

The slight bulge in Kabuto’s naval. The tip of Orochimaru’s tongue must have been protruding against the skin there. The sanin exhaled low to try and compose himself, though it came out shakily, he tried to ignore the throb this brought to his own aching cock, pressed between the bed and his abdomen. Instead, Orochimaru regarded the medic’s attempted gasps for air, the way his body twitched and soaked in a sheen layer of sweat against the bed, his once pale skin flushed. And the way Kabuto’s voice was barely recognizable in the ropes of pleasure. Orochimaru’s eyes fix back on the bump, his hand curious as he lets it graze atop it swiftly.

Kabuto startled at the gesture and made a sound almost akin to a scream, drool helplessly leaking from the corner of his slack lips, shaking violently, clammy hands gripping the sheets at his side for dear life.

Orochimaru’s suspicions were confirmed, and he let his hand rest atop the bulge, but relented the pressure.

Whenever he fucked his long tongue into Kabuto far enough, Kabuto would keen and his body would twist against the bed, like he wanted to escape but wasn’t sure how.

Orochimaru grinned ear to ear at this reaction, eyes narrowed more so than usual as he let out a breathy, raspy laugh. 

“What a slutty brat you are, Kabuto.” He managed to speak fine despite his jaw being practically dislocated to allow his tongue to perform the ministrations. 

Kabuto couldn’t produce a proper sentence let alone distinguish what it was his lord was saying anymore, he just panted heavily into the open air, eyes unfocused and hair sprawled messily around him. “Y-y.. yes.. Orochimaru-,” He slurred, cursing himself for even trying to reply when he sounded like such mess. “-Sama-ah!” 

The younger man’s body seized, back arching and legs kicking on impulse at the sudden intense pang of pleasure that struck him right then and there. Orochimaru’s hand was pressed firmly to his subordinates naval now—as oppose to the curious touch prior— applying pressure directly atop where his tongue flicked up inside of Kabuto’s tight heat. He could feel his slithery muscle beneath the layer of Kabuto’s skin against his palm, pressing down harder, as if challenging his tongue’s strength. _Fuuuuuck._

It was too intense. But just right as well. The endless intense assault to his prostate escalated the more he writhed against his lords incessant hand, the more he tried to squirm away, the harder Orochimaru pushed on that spot and the more his tongue pressed up to meet said force.

Kabuto’s body thrashed desperately, lips parting to let out a cry that trailed off into an endless mantra of pleas and sobs. His hands had flown down, grasping at the roots of Orochimaru’s black hair, tugging aimlessly, as if asking him to stop but keep going at the same time. It hurt, but in a good way. The way Orochimaru’s long tongue continued to fill his insides completely to the brim, the muscle sliding and licking his walls to no end. He wasn’t sure if he preferred cock or tongue now, each having their own pros. 

“O-Orochimaru !” Kabuto managed to rasp out, unsure of what he was begging for. His eyes half-lidded as his hips bucked, absently attempting to fuck himself on his lords long and wet tongue. He wanted more, he needed more. _Deeper. Harder._ Anything to be filled nonstop. 

He felt Orochimaru’s shoulders shake with laughter, causing him to flush harder than before. This was so shameless of him, after all. Begging for his master to fuck him like this when he was already such a disaster. He knew he sounded pathetic. Hell, he knew he even looked pathetic. His eyes couldn’t even focus right, his once maintained hair looking unkempt all sprawled and his bangs stuck to his temples and forehead with sweat.

But despite knowing all this, Kabuto still begged. He couldn’t help it. The heat in his stomach grew tighter as well, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he reached his ultimate high. He needed it now. Frantically he fucked himself on his lords slippery tongue, shifting his body against the mass of muscle that curled inside him had him teetering on unconscious desire.

“Orochimaru!” He called out again aimlessly, tears finally spilling from his eyes at his lords distance, at the way his lord leered at him. The way his lords tongue slowed inside him and the pressure in his naval lessened. He seemed to enjoy watching Kabuto work for it. 

“What, Kabuto?” Orochimaru rubbed the younger man’s sensitive skin in circles. There was a delighted ring in the way the Sanin spoke now, almost mockingly. Kabuto almost wanted to break down with how cool and collected his ex-lord sounded. 

“You have to work for it, show me how much you want it.” His eyebrows narrowed, fingernails digging into the flesh of Kabuto’s quivering thighs again. This time, allowing his nails to puncture skin. Kabuto hissed and whined in response, the stinging pain dull however in contrast to what he was feeling all over.

“ _Ooooh gods—l.._ ah-! Please-! I want... _I want-“_ Kabuto fisted the sheets in frustration, head tilting forward, eyebrows drawn together as he gasps through drool ridden lips. “I can’t— _mmm’_ gonna—“ For the first time that night, Kabuto had seen the affects of Orochimaru’s tongue and what it had on his body. His eyes narrow on the prominent bulge that shifted everytime that tongue faught its way inside him, and the medic went rigid. 

“W-what-“ Kabuto’s voice quivered, hoarse in his throat, unable to tear his eyes away now. Somewhat mesmerized but startled at the same time as his skin moved, accommodating the muscle that was so far inside him it — it was there. _He could see it. Moving inside him from the outside._ It was as if his mind had nearly shut off there, succumbing to the pleasure and the prospect of it all. Kabuto barely made coherent sounds now with the harsh thrusts that jostled his body, and his fingers shook where they dug into the blankets, tempted to reach down and stroke himself but he couldn’t let go. 

Knowing the medical ninja was close, Orochimaru smirked and expanded his tongue for the last time, said muscle now nestled deeper than it has ever been before. 

Kabuto’s mind went white abruptly, scintillating bursts of colour appearing behind his eyelids.

“Cum, Kabuto. _Cum.”_ Orochimaru hissed out, punctuating it with one or two more harsh thrusts. 

That was when the thin line holding Kabuto on the brink of release snapped in two. At first, his body froze, fingers drawing up to wound so tight in black hair in must have hurt the sanin, mouth agape and lips glistening with saliva, but unable to produce sound as he came. _Hard._ He came so hard he couldn’t even see. White splattered his torso and some landed on his collarbone and chin. 

Kabuto was only vaguely aware of the tongue leaving his body as it then went into post-bliss, quivering and twitching, gasping and sweating. He let himself become one with the mattress for what felt like the longest time, unable to hear — or choosing not to— or see. He laid there until he was able to level his breathing, until all that was left was the intense tingle of having just orgasmed. 

He heard Orochimaru say something in the far distance, felt a familiar cold hand run across his forehead, soothing strokes over his flushed skin. Kabuto slowly let his eyes fall open, gold unfocused iris’ meeting hard amber, unwavering. He didn’t know what he had said, but he smiled at Orochimaru regardless with whatever energy he had left, and was delighted to see the smile returned to him. 

“You’ve come back to me, good.” Orochimaru said and continued to rub Kabuto’s forehead soothingly. “I was worried I’d have lost you.”

Kabuto stifled a soft laugh, eyes slowly falling shut again. “Couldn’t ... couldn’t have gone easy on me, could you? It’s been ten years, you know.” He turns his head, cheek squishing into the pillow. The feeling of unpleasant emptiness struck him, and he reaches down, soothing a hand over his own naval with a hiss.

Orochimaru cocked an eyebrow. “Darling, that /was/ easy. I didn’t even get to fuck you and you’re already nearly passing out on me.” He leans over him slightly, reaching to retrieve the others glasses that were strewn adjacent their bodies. It was true, the sanin hadn’t gotten to cum, himself. He would need to fix that for himself it seemed...

“Mm.” Kabuto hums in acknowledgment, not sure if he should feel slightly embarrassed or just let it go. “Too much for my first night in a while, Orochimaru. May I ...uhm... offer you my company tomorrow ? Before the day you have to leave.” Kabuto asks, reaching a hand to place atop the sanin’s.

And the sanin smiled. He was always appreciative of Kabuto’s honesty. “Of course. This was just warm up, dear.”


End file.
